Question: What is the volume of this object? Drag on the object to rotate it. $2$ $6$ $2\sqrt{2}$
Answer: The volume of a prism is the area of the base $\times$ depth. In this object, one of the triangles is the base. We know the area of a triangle is $\frac{1}{2}\ \text{base} \times \text{height}$ Orient the triangle like this, and find the base and height from the object: $2$ $4$ From the object, we find that the base of the triangle is $4$ and the height is $2$ The area of the triangle is then $\frac{1}{2}4 \times 2 = 4$ From the object, we can then find that the depth is $6$ Then, the final volume is $4 \times 6 = 24.$